Big Time Panic
by HeroSama
Summary: Carlos' day had been wonderful, until he learned that James was dying. Based on Big Time Gurru. Jarlos M/M, don't like don't read!


Life for Carlos Garcia just seemed to get ten times harder. Super Parrot just told him he had 24 hours to live! But with his clever thinking he built a "panic room" out of appartment 2J's bathroom. This panic room had everything he would need. A tv, pudding, his helment, pillows, running water, and video games.

Unfortunately Katie wanted to brush her teeth, and that would mean Carlos would have to leave his panic room, which he refused to do. With Katie's cleverness she managed to get Carlos out of his Panic room, causing him to find out that Super Bird was really Pickels the fortune tellers parrot who is addicted to hospital dramas. Suddenly, Carlos life was back on track, that is untill he looked towards the couch and saw James.

James didn't look to well. He was hooked up to some medical machine and it was beeping very slowly, witch from some of the hospital dramas Carlos himself had seen, ment that wasn't a good thing. James' hair was dull and lifeless, his eyes had dark circles under them, and his skin was very pale, almost grey looking.

Carlos noticed Camille petting James' hair and his blood began to boil. Carlos didn't like Camille around James ever since she and James had kissed. He didn't trust them together. And Now she was touching James' hair, that was off limits to anyone but him!

"What's wrong with James?" he asked while slowly walking over to him. Camille look up at him. "His swag count is dangerously low." She then went back to peeting James' hair. Carlos bit his lip. Watching Camille comfert James pissed him off, but that anger slowly turned to saddness when his subconscious reminded him that James could date anyone he wanted and he wasn't good enough for him.

His thoughts where soon interupted when James' raspy voice broke through the air. "As Logan gets stronger...I grow weaker..." Carlos had no idea what James was talking about but he started to painc. "W-we-weaker? A-a-r are you dying?" James just cough and rolled his head to the side. "O-oh no! W-wh-what d-do I do!" Carlos paced slightly thinking of how to save James' life before he stopped. Logan! Logan was smart and knew doctorish stuff! "Camille! Please go find Logan!" She noded and left the appartment.

A little part inside of Carlos was happy that Camille was gone but his main foucs was that James was dying. "J-james...?" Carlos knelt down and held his hand. James weakily looked at Carlos. "Don't die please! I can't live with out you!" James cough and held Carlos' hand as tight as he could. "It's too late...m-my swag is almost gone." Carlos's eyes swelled woth tears. "N-no..." This couldn't be happing, James was Carlos' everything. He couldn't leave him.

James tiredly stroked Carlos' face. "S-sit by me...?" Carlos nodded and snuggled up next to James. "I l-love y-you,...Carlos.." James said laying his head on Carlos' helment clad head. Carlos stroked James' hair. "I love you too Jamie." Carlos started to cry freely then. It wasn't fair. If he wasn't so caught up with that stupid Parrot, he could spent more time with James.

Before Carlos could beat himself up about how horrible he had been to James, Logan rushed in the door and shut it before the mob of people could follow him in. When he turn around he was a little shocked to see James look so sick and Carlos crying. "Woah what's going on here...and is that a EKG?" Carlos was dumbfounded. Logan was supposed to be the medical one and he honestly couldn't tell that Carlos' boyfriend was dying?

Angrily Carlos stood up. "What's going on? Can't you see James is dying!" Logan raised an eyebrow at Carlos' behavior. "Woah calm down buddy! James isn't dying." Carlos's eyes widened. "Are you blind? Look at him!" Carlos pointed to James, who was slowly starting to nod off, witch caused Carlos to immediately go to his side. "J-James!"

James looked at Logan. "M...my s-s-swagger...almost...gone..." Logan rolled his eyes and took off his sunglasses. "That's what all this is about?" Logan shook his head and mumbled about how stupid James was. "Look take it back! I don't want swagger anymore! My pants are to tight, people stalk me, and there is way to much dancing going on!"

As soon as Logan said this James eyes widened. "Really?" Logan nodded and took out his phone. "Yep, Swagg app, deleted!" James bounced up of the couch and he looked better than ever. "I feel better now!" Logan shook his head and put his "Math is Cool" pocket protecter back in his pocket.

Carlos sat in shock. He had thought his boyfriend was dying and went into panic mood and now it was all for nothing! Did he ever feel so stupid! Logan probably thought he was a even bigger moron now! And James, oh no! James must of thought he was too clingy! What if James breaks up with him? Carlos visually paled.

"Hey babe, you okay?" James said sitting next to Carlos who had gone noticeably stiff. "Y-yeah...fine." Carlos whispered. James frowned and put his arm around his shoulders. "Come on tell me what's wrong." Carlos whimpered and hugged James tightly around the waist. "I-I thought...y-you where g-going to...die..." James chuckled a little. "Well I was, but now I'm better. Thanks to the world's greatest boyfriend." James kissed Carlos on the cheek. "I-I am...?" James nodded and Carlos smiled.

"Uh guys, you do know it was all in James' head, right?" Logan asked. "Ruining the momment Logan!" James said without turning to face him. "Whatever, just don't have sex on the couch, it unsanitary." Logan siad walking off. Carlos blushed and scooted away from James a little. James rolled his eyes. "It's not like him and Kendall haven't done it before on 'unsanitary' places. Right Carlos." Carlos chuckled. "I really don't want to think about all the places those two have been sexually active Jamie!" James laughed and pulled Carlos into his lap.

"Once again, Thanks for staying by my side, Carlos. It made me feel better to have you there." Carlos blushed and leaned back into him. "You didn't think I overreacted?" James smiled and intertwinded their hands. "No, it was really sweet to see how much you cared about me." Carlos smiled and turned to face James. "You're welcome, just promise you won't do anything like this again, It hurts me to see you in pain." James leaned forward so there foreheads where touching. "I Promise." James then sealed the promise with a passionate kiss.


End file.
